<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quick! hide the cake! by DEFINITELYNOTMOTHMAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568592">quick! hide the cake!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFINITELYNOTMOTHMAN/pseuds/DEFINITELYNOTMOTHMAN'>DEFINITELYNOTMOTHMAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Work In Progress, au where everyone is ok, basically like mag 161 but instead of me crying its just some fluff, depressing ass podcast needs some fluff, iM NOT OK, my therapist wont have to listen to me talk about my hyperfixations this week!, nothing goes wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFINITELYNOTMOTHMAN/pseuds/DEFINITELYNOTMOTHMAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for his birthday, Jon gets quad teamed. no not like that!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>quick! hide the cake!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to whomever is reading this, I apologize for my lack of effort. i wrote it for fun in like half an hour, on 2 nights without sleep and approximately 14 coffees, but I hope you have much as much fun reading it as I did making it.</p>
<p>I just wanted to write some fluff for what is arguably a V E R Y depressing story ok?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>click</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonathan started the recorder. he wasn't necessarily aware of the tape turning on, but he did become conscious of a presence. </p>
<p>  "statement of Heidi Brun, regarding an antique violin. audio recording by Jonathan sims. head archivist of the magnus institute, London."</p>
<p>"statement begins."</p>
<p>  "I come from a long line of musicians. I know, everybody likes to say they're related to artists of one sort or another, but in my case its true. my mother was a philharmonic orchestra cello player, and her mother played the organ at Saint Peters, and her father used to play calliope for some circus or another. that being said it came as quite an unwelcome surprise when my mother found out I didn't quite want to carry on the family tradition. when i told her i that i had found a well paying job in-"</p>
<p>  "Uh hey Jon, do you have a-"</p>
<p>"martin, can it wait? I'm busy."</p>
<p>  "oh. sorry. I was just going to ask if you could spare a second to help me with something?"</p>
<p>Jon took a couple deep breaths.</p>
<p>  "do <em>I</em> have to help now?  couldn't you ask Sasha or Tim to help you?" he asked harshly </p>
<p>at this martin flushed a little, and responded a tad hesitantly. "its... personal. and god knows Tim doesn't need anymore ammunition for gossip. and Sasha, as great as she is tends to pry a little too much."</p>
<p>Jon stood up reluctantly. "well I suppose it cant be helped" he admitted, a bare frown visible on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martin led Jon to the back of the archives to a bare steel door. Jon noted the door which martin had evidently written on. in a somewhat ironic cheery yellow ink it read "home sweet home".  Jon couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt for snapping at martin earlier. he had grown used to martin living in the archives, and had somewhat lost sight of just how much pain he was going through. martin opened the door with a creak, and the light from the hallway slowly filtered into the makeshift bedroom lighting up the sofa-bed, and casting long shadows on the walls. Jon walked in and tried to reach for the string that would have turned on the lights, only to find it missing.</p>
<p>he felt something brush against his leg and electric terror raced through his body. he could not move out of fear, and despite his mind telling his body to do everything but stay still, he was motionless when he felt something wet drop on his wrist. he felt a large talon trail along his neck, and in the end that's what settled Jons resolve. he punched the... Thing with all the force his 5 foot 4 stature could give him and leapt back through the doorway, to the safety of light, and martin. </p>
<p>martin immediately scooped Jon into a comforting hug and with his other arm beckoned to the darkness. The void gave a small chuckle and the lights flickered back on revealing Daisy in her "Hunt" form and Basira embracing her from behind laughing her guts out. Tim was crouching behind the couch with a small cam-corder, wearing a small movie directors hat having a good chuckle by himself. for a second Jon was furious, but that quickly turned into inquisition. before Jon could say anything however, martin gave Jon a small kiss on the cheek, dissolving Jons knees on the spot, and smiled and said "happy birthday darling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>